


Quaranqueen: Howard

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Series: Quaranqueens [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Summary: If you've been reading the series, you know the drill, if not then welcome to the show!
Series: Quaranqueens [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723540
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Quaranqueen: Howard

"Why is the hummus pot on the floor? BOLEYN!" question/yelled Aragon. The green queen leant over the bannister and giggled. "Anne." The first queen grew dangerously quiet. Even the infamously chaotic queen didn't dare to cross her. "I gave the last teaspoon to May." Aragon's eyebrows drew themselves in, creasing her forehead as she struggled to remember who May was. "One of the cats that Cleves gave us." Catalina looked like a volcano on the brink of erupting - her face had turned crimson and her upper lip was trembling in anger. "ANNA CLEVES, GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW!" she yelled up the stairs. The fourth queen scurried down the stairs, knowing she was due another Aragon storm - she frequently caused chaos, or took the rap for the Boleyn bonkers. "WHY DID YOU BRING CATS INTO THE HOUSE? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID YOU GIVE THEM TO BOLEYN AND HOWARD?" Hearing her name yelled, Kitty (who had been reading a book in her room, but walls are thin when you rent a flat on an actor's salary) tumbled downstairs. "Catalina, estoy aqui.(Catherine, I'm here.)" The Queens had figured that hearing Spanish helped Catalina reorganise her thoughts and emotions into something resembling a dormant volcano, not currently erupting. She was clutching Lucky to her chest and murmuring into her fur. Upon seeing Kitty's distress, Parr, who had been quietly snaffling cut off pieces of chocolate cake (don't tell Jane!), drew the young Queen into a side hug and gently steered her back upstairs.

***Upstairs, Parr's room***  
"Breathe with me, in, hold, out. There, keep it up." Parr instructed the youngest member of the household. She was reminded of her daughter Mary, who she never saw growing. According to the research she had done since arriving in the modern world, her daughter had likely died before coming of age, permanently frozen as a child. Kitty was beginning to feel more relaxed, able to take note of Cathy's room. It felt peaceful, like the beach and the sea, strong but calm. Maybe she should redecorate her room, but keep the butterfly picture to remind her of her strength, even through fragility.

**Author's Note:**

> Parr's room: https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.WtE5Ku-mpOBLz0K8Vm_PNgHaE8&pid=Api  
> Kitty's room: https://tse3.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.tZvlOjr7CYZA6kVyTz2kPwHaE7&pid=Api  
> and while I'm at it, here are the others' roooms, too  
> ARAGON: https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.oooZ26lUjZ7ywjc0h-eCbwHaE8&pid=Api  
> Boleyn: https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.IbP352DvnhRChVN968e2GAHaHY&pid=Api  
> Seymour: https://tse1.mm.bing.net/th?id=OIP.CfIdCCTGdixplWh6bNbw4QHaFj&pid=Api  
> Cleves:https://i.ytimg.com/vi/KPT4m6WTwQk/maxresdefault.jpg


End file.
